


If Link Loved Me

by GlamAngel3766



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, False Hopes, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hyrule - Freeform, Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766
Summary: Cia dreams of what it would be like if Link loved her back. (One Shot)I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR THE PHOTOS USED





	

If Link loved me, we wouldn't need to start this war. All I want is Hyrule's Hero, but Princess Zelda is always in my way. Is it so wrong to try and remove the one person that is stopping me from getting what I deserve? All I need is for Link to be mine and then we wouldn't have this whole monster problem. Zelda is the real monster and I'm only trying to save him from her. Instead Link goes into battle for Zelda.

If Link loved me, we would talk for hours about anything and everything. We'd whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears. Link would tell me of all his adventures and they'd never get old no matter how many times he would tell them. I'd tell him of all the lives I've seen play out as Guardian of Time. Link would call out my name with those three words I long to here - "Cia, I love you". Instead Link has deep conversations with Zelda.

If Link loved me, he'd take my hand and kiss it as he asked me to dance. It wouldn't matter if we were good at it or not because the fact that we'd be together would be the most important. We'd go late into the night dancing to every love song that was ever written. I'd stare into his beautiful sapphire eyes and admire how they sparkled more than the stars. He'd pull me in closer so we'd feel our hearts beat as one. Instead Link dances with Zelda.

If Link loved me, we'd go on walks through the garden together. He and I would admire all the kinds of flowers. He might even help me garden. I'd get covered in dirt, but I'd still be beautiful in his eyes. Instead he walks through a castle courtyard with Zelda.

If Link loved me, we'd go horseback riding together. He'd tell me to hold on tight so I don't fall off. We'd ride into the sunset towards new adventures. We'd feed Epona a treat for all her hard work when we'd stop for a picnic. He'd take me to all his favorite places and I'd have them memorized by heart. We might even go to a secret place that only we'd know about. Instead Link goes on rides with Zelda.

If Link loved me, he'd keep me safe from harm. He'd make sure I was far from any danger. He'd hold my hand if life got a little to rough. I'd never ask him to put his life on the line, but he still would being the hero he is. If I got hurt he'd stop at nothing until I was completely healed. Instead Link protects Zelda.

If Link loved me, all my dreams would come true. Instead Link chooses Zelda.


End file.
